All About Us
by SemiLovez
Summary: No dia do casamento de Demi e Selena, o padre disse "Até que a morte as separe". Ele estava errado. Nem a morte pode separar um compromisso selado com um amor puro e verdadeiro. E foi assim com Demi e Selena, as duas vão estar juntas pela eternidade. Enquanto uma delas viver, esse amor estará também vivo em seus corações.


– Você acha que devo cortar o meu cabelo? – a jovem de 15 anos que estava de frente para um espelho, perguntou para a menina sentada na beira de sua cama.

– Não se atreva, Selena – a mais nova falou levantando-se.

– Isso é decisão minha, o cabelo não é seu – Selena falou divertida.

– O cabelo pode ser seu... – se interrompeu ao tirar os cabelos de Selena da área tão desejada, afastando-os para o lado esquerdo, e revelando seu irresistível pescoço. Demi deu um beijo casto no local recém descoberto, causando Selena a fechar os olhos e suspirar forte. - Mas você me pertence. – Demi completou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

– Acho que você tem razão – a garota de longos cabelos se virou, pondo-se de frente para sua namorada de 3 meses.

Selena pousou seus braços no pescoço de Demi, puxando-a para mais perto. Demi também precisava do mesmo contato, eliminar completamente a distância entre os corpos adolescentes. Demi passou seus longos braços em torno da cintura de Selena, causando a mais velha gemer com o choque dos corpos colados.

No momento, nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita. O olhar e os toques já faziam o seu trabalho perfeitamente.

Demi escovou o polegar esquerdo no rosto de sua namorada, que ao sentir o toque, fechou os olhos, em uma tentativa de guardar o momento. Era assim com ambas, existia sempre o querer de ser eterno. Observar tudo a sua volta, cada carícia feita, cada palavra de amor saídas de suas bocas, com o objetivo de eternizar um momento.

– Você é tão linda – Demi sussurrou baixo, com a respiração batendo no rosto da namorada.

O bater dos corações no quarto, era quase ensurdecedor. Batia tão forte e alto, que o risco de pularem para fora de sua caixa torácica, era possível.

– Eu te amo – Selena falou, sua respiração batia nos lábios rosados de Demi.

Demi não respondeu com o famoso _"Eu também te amo"_ que já está tão banalizado nos dias de hoje. Nesse momento, um gesto seria mais do que suficiente.

A mais nova segurou o rosto de Selena com uma delicadeza enorme, quase não podendo ser sentido o seu toque. Se fosse outra pessoa tocando Selena, talvez ela não sentiria, mas com Demi era diferente. O toque de Demi causava uma certa queimação no local acariciado. Uma sensação viciante, que apenas Demi era capaz de fazê-la sentir.

Demi quebrou a pequena distância existente entre as duas, batendo suas bocas juntas. Causando imediatamente um gemido escapar dos lábios de Selena quando a língua de Demi escovou o lábio inferior da mais velha, pedindo entrada. Selena imediatamente aceitou. Demi sorriu para o beijo ao escutar o som tão desejado.

O beijo era calmo. Suas línguas faziam uma dança lenta e quase sensual, explorando cada local ainda não descoberto. Selena cravou suas unhas no pescoço de Demi, impedindo-a de se afastar de seu corpo. Demi obedeceu, mas quando o ar foi preciso, o beijo foi parado, seguido de pequenos selinhos.

Um sorriso bobo estava esboçado no rosto das garotas. Com as testas coladas e apenas esperando que esse momento nunca acabe.

– Eu também te amo, Selly – Demi falou sorrindo – Mais do que você pode imaginar.

**4 ANOS DEPOIS**

– Selena, para com isso. Eu sei que você está aí em cima – Demi gritou desesperada do andar de baixo.

– Sinto muito, Demi – Mandy, a mãe de Selena falou sinceramente.

– Tia Mandy, a senhora tem que convencê-la a me ver – Demi falou chorando.

– É tudo o que eu mais quero, querida – falou – Selena não pode deixar essa doença vencê-la.

– Só saio daqui depois de falar com ela – Demi disse decidida, indo em direção às escadas.

– Selly, abra essa porta agora – Demi batia na porta com toda a força que tinha.

– Vai embora. Não quero mais falar com você – uma voz chorosa saiu de dentro do quarto.

– Vamos conversar, por favor. Não termina comigo, eu te amo – Demi já não tinha mais forças. As várias tentativas de fazer Selena ouvi-la foram desgastantes para seu corpo bonito.

Depois de longos minutos de silêncio, Demi caiu sentada de costas para a porta, com as mãos no rosto, tentando conter as lágrimas que corriam de seus olhos.

Nenhum som saía de dentro do quarto. O silêncio era agonizante, até que o clique de uma porta foi ouvido. Selena havia cedido, abriu a porta para ver sua garota sentada no chão chorando.

– Demi – a mais velha abaixou-se, agarrando o amor de sua vida em um abraço apertado.

– Selly, volta pra mim, por favor – as lágrimas continuavam a rolar do rosto de Demi.

– Vem, vamos conversar aqui dentro – Selena levantou-se e puxou Demi para o quarto.

As duas garotas sentaram na cama de frente uma pra outra.

– Só me diz que você está arrependida de terminar comigo e me quer de volta. – Selena limpava as lágrimas de Demi, mas era sem sucesso. Vinham mais e mais lágrimas.

– Eu fiz o que é melhor pra você, Dem. É tão difícil de entender isso? – falou

– Essa é uma decisão minha. Eu decido o que é melhor pra mim, e o melhor pra mim é você. – Demi falou aproximando-se de Selena de uma maneira quase rude.

Demi segurou o rosto de Selena com as duas mãos, impedindo-a de se afastar e parar o beijo tão esperado por quase duas semanas.

– Não Demi – Selena tentou enquanto Demi afastou suas bocas por pequenos segundos, com o objetivo de respirar.

– Shhhh...só aproveita o momento – Demi falou empurrando o corpo de Selena para a cama, deitando-a de costas.

Demi passou as pernas entre a cintura fina de Selena.

– De-e-mi, nós terminamos – Selena falou tentando impedir que sua voz evidenciasse estar gostando da proximidade do corpo de Demi com o seu.

Demi ignorou a última fala de sua ex/futura namorada. Passou a chupar o pescoço de Selena com pressa, fazendo a bela jovem gemer com o contato. Assim como Demi, Selena também sentia falta.

Quando Demi encontrou o ponto de pulso de Selena, começou a chupar com mais força, quase em um desespero. A mais velha não conseguia mais fingir não estar gostando, afinal, todos os gemidos que saiam de sua boca provavam o contrário.

As mãos de Selena viajavam por todo o corpo de Demi. Sua mão direita pousou sobre um dos seios de Demi, apertando-o levemente, fazendo Demi gemer em seu pescoço. O gemido de Demi causou sensações em Selena que nenhuma ex-namorada deveria sentir.

Demi afastou sua boca do pescoço da menina mais velha, e pôs sua perna direita entre as pernas finas de Selena. O joelho da mais nova quase tocava o centro de Selena.

– Diga que me quer de volta – Demi falou em um tom sedutor ao encarar os olhos de Selena que permaneciam fechados.

Ao não receber nenhuma resposta, Demi colocou mais pressão em seu joelho, fazendo-o encostar-se à parte mais íntima de Selena. Demi sorriu ao ver as reações que poderia causar na mais velha.

– Demi, pare, por favor. Minha mãe pode ouvir – Selena falou enquanto segurava os gemidos que lutavam para sair de sua boca.

– Só vou parar quando você disser o que quero ouvir.

Demi puxou a camisa de Selena para fora de seu corpo, revelando assim, uma linda garota de sutiã e seios fartos. A mais nova parou para admirar a bela garota deitada na cama. Segundos depois, Demi começou a beijar o espaço entre os seios de Selena, e descendo até a barriga. Selena arqueava as costas em busca de mais contato.

– Hmmmm... Pare Demi – Selena gemia incansavelmente

– Você não quer isso – Demi continuava a descer os seus beijos pelo o corpo de Selena. Até que chegou ao umbigo de Selena, um de seus pontos fracos. A língua de Demi explorava cada centímetro do umbigo de Selena, que arfava de prazer.

– Por favor, pare – Selena implorava – Minha mãe pode nos ouvir.

– Então não faça barulho. Você sabe como adoro os seus gemidos, mas contenha-se – Demi falou risonha e voltando sua atenção para o corpo da mais velha.

– Precisamos conversar – suspirou

– Depois – Demi falou rapidamente

– Não – Selena levantou-se um pouco e empurrou o corpo de Demi de cima do seu. – Vamos conversar agora – continuou.

– Adoro quando você fica assim toda mandona – Demi aproximou-se novamente do rosto de Selena, mas a mais velha virou seu rosto quando os lábios de Demi quase tocaram o seu, fazendo-os pousar em sua bochecha.

– Qual o seu problema, Selly? – perguntou

– Meu problema? – bufou – Qual a parte do _"nós terminamos" _você não entendeu? – disse fingindo um tom irritado.

– Mas eu pensei que... – Demi tentou argumentar, mas Selena a interrompeu.

– Pensou errado, Demi. O que acabou te acontecer, não significou nada pra mim – Selena falou sem encarar os olhos de Demi.

– Você sabe que não precisa disso, Selly. Eu te amo, e sei que você compartilha desse sentimento. Eu não me importo se você está doente, jamais te deixaria por isso – Demi falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Você merece alguém bem melhor que eu, Demi – falou chorando – Alguém que possa estar com você pro resto da vida, te dar amor sempre, e não uma pessoa com leucemia e tem poucos meses de vida.

– Não diga isso – Demi falou segurando as mãos de Selena.

– Eu não quero que você sacrifique sua vida por mim. Quero que você seja feliz.

– Você quer que eu seja feliz, certo? – Demi perguntou

Selena assentiu com a cabeça.

– Esses últimos dias sem você, foram os piores da minha vida. Eu só queria acordar e ter a certeza que você estaria ao meu lado novamente. E Selena, não importa quanto tempo você viva, vou estar sempre com você. Eu te amo mais que a mim mesma, apenas... apenas me permita estar com você nesses momentos difíceis. Vamos passar por isso juntas.

Selena não poderia resistir às palavras de Demi e a puxou para um abraço. Suas lágrimas caiam sob o pescoço de Demi.

– Vejo que fizeram as pazes – A mãe de Selena falou da porta com uma expressão comovida.

– Sim, eu amo Demi, e não vou mais afastá-la – Selena falou apertando a mão de Demi com mais força.

– Vamos passar por isso juntas – Demi repetiu o que já havia dito, em seguida depositou um selinho demorado nos lábios de sua namorada. _"Sua namorada"_, ela sentiu falta disso.

(...)

Passaram-se 5 meses desde a reconciliação das duas garotas. A saúde de Selena estava em um estado crítico, então foi preciso interná-la em um hospital. Como Demi fez questão de frisar, ela passaria por isso com Selena. E assim ela o fez.

– Vamos, Selena. Levante-se dessa cama – Demi falou puxando os braços de sua namorada.

– Não Demi. Eu já te disse que não sei dançar – Selena tentou recusar o pedido da namorada, que parecia não considerar sua opinião sobre o assunto.

– Então somos duas – riu

– Por que você quer dançar? E em um hospital ainda mais.

– "_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love" – _Demi cantarolou

Selena não poderia deixar de sorrir para a namorada. Ela não queria dançar, mas sua namorada querer fazer isso por ela era um ato tão fofo, que ela não tem como recusar.

– Isso não vai dar certo – Selena riu enquanto Demi escolhia uma música no seu ipod.

– Tente não pisar nos meus pés – Demi disse risonha

– Diga isso pra si mesma – Selena falou rindo

– Coloque suas mãos aqui – Demi guiou as mãos de Selena para cada lado de sua cintura. – Não, é melhor que fiquem no pescoço – Selena mudou suas mãos para onde deveriam estar, no pescoço de sua namorada.

– Você nem ao menos sabe o que está fazendo – Selena riu

– Cale a boca e vamos dançar – Demi disse ao dar o play na música e pousar suas mãos na cintura de Selena.

Logo os acordes sensíveis da música encheram o quarto mórbido de hospital. Os olhos das garotas não se desviavam nem por um segundo. Os corpos dançavam de acordo com o ritmo da música, lento, calmo e cheio de emoção.

– _I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down _– Demi cantava junto com a música, em um tom suave, fazendo Selena agradecer mentalmente pela sorte que tinha por ter alguém como Demi.

Ambas as garotas nunca sentiram algo assim, um sentimento tão forte e puro. O amor que exalava do corpo das duas, era quase palpável.

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, real close?_

Demi continuava cantando e juntando-se mais ao corpo da mais velha. Selena apenas admirava a bela voz de sua garota.

As mãos de Demi permaneciam na cintura de Selena. Seus dedos faziam uma carícia amorosa, fazendo Selena fechar os olhos. Demi escovou o polegar direito no rosto da namorada, pairando no queixo bonito e dando um selinho cheio de sentimento.

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song_

Dessa vez foi Selena que cantou. Demi abriu um largo sorriso, ela adorava a voz doce de sua namorada. Trazia-lhe paz.

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh, all,_

_It's all about us_

Demi cantou a parte final da música, ambas estavam com as testas coladas e olhos fechados, apenas respirando o tão precioso ar.

– Eu te amo – Disseram em uníssono

As duas abriram os olhos e sorriram para a conexão adquirida em anos de relacionamento.

Um relacionamento difícil, mas que nada foi capaz de separá-las.

Depois de alguns dias no hospital, Selena preferiu continuar o tratamento em casa. Os médicos já não lhe davam muitas esperanças de cura, seria perda de tempo passar seus últimos dias em uma cama de hospital, sem poder aproveitar como deveria ao lado de sua futura esposa.

(...)

Os médicos erraram sua previsão, Selena estava vivendo por mais tempo que deveria, talvez o amor de sua esposa deu-lhe motivação para viver.

E agora o casal apaixonado, unido por quase 5 meses, estavam preparando-se para mais uma noite de amor.

– Promete que nunca vai me esquecer? – Selena perguntou para a mulher que estava em cima dela, mordicando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

– Prometo – Demi respondeu, descendo os beijos para a linha da mandíbula de Selena.

Selena não podia evitar que gemidos escapassem de seus lábios. Ela já havia passado dessa fase. Sabia que os sons de prazer saídos de sua boca, serviam de motivação para sua jovem esposa.

A mão direita de Demi pousava na coxa de Selena, apertando-a com força. A mão esquerda de Selena segurava a cabeça de Demi, com o objetivo de empurrá-la mais em direção ao seu pescoço; a mão direita estava dentro da camisa de Demi, tocando suas costas. As unhas de Selena estavam cravadas no corpo de Demi. Doeria se não fosse tão agradável.

As duas precisavam de mais contato que era impedido pelo excesso de roupas. Demi tirou a camisa de Selena, e não demorou muito para fazer o mesmo com o sutiã de sua esposa. Demi voltou a atacar o pescoço de Selena ferozmente.

– Você ainda está com todas as roupas – Selena falou

– Talvez você queira tirá-las pra mim – Demi falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Selena corou. Sim, mesmo com anos de relacionamento, Demi ainda tinha o poder de fazer Selena corar.

– Com prazer – Selena entregou no jogo da esposa. Não era hora para sentir vergonha, afinal, já fizeram isso tantas vezes. E a cada noite era diferente, especial... inesquecível.

Selena pôs as mãos na barra da camisa de Demi. O toque fez todo o corpo de Demi tremer, e a pulsação entre suas pernas tornara-se insuportável.

A mais velha foi tirando a camisa de Demi lentamente, seus dedos continuavam a tocar no corpo de sua esposa, que mexeu seus quadris no osso pélvico de Selena, com o objetivo de conseguir mais contato, o que obviamente funcionou, pois as duas gemeram.

Selena já havia tirado a camisa de Demi, agora fazia o mesmo com o sutiã da esposa. Depois de tirá-los, a visão dos seios fartos de Demi fez os olhos de Selena brilharem em uma mistura de amor e luxúria, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Selena acariciou o seio direito de Demi. Uma carícia cheia de sentimento e pureza, mas que logo foi substituída por luxúria, ao Selena apertar o seio de sua esposa. Demi mordeu o lábio inferior, reprimindo mais um gemido que sairia de sua boca rosada.

– O que você está esperando? – Selena perguntou deixando Demi totalmente confusa. – Você está sentada em cima de sua esposa sexy, que está com seus seios a mostras, e você fica apenas olhando? – Selena falou sorrindo

Demi não hesitou em capturar os lábios de Selena em um beijo apaixonado. Sua língua pediu passagem, Selena não precisou pensar, simplesmente concedeu a entrada. As mãos de Demi apertavam os seios de Selena com força, que arqueava suas costas e gemia abafado na boca da outra.

Demi desceu seus beijos para os seios de Selena, e logo em seguida abocanhou o mamilo direito de sua esposa, enquanto isso, ela brincava com o mamilo esquerdo em seus dedos.

Selena já não podia suportar toda essa situação. Já era de mais para ela. A mais velha precisava que Demi chegasse logo no local onde ela tanto ansiava.

– De-emi, a-apenas faça – Selena falava entre gemidos

– Fazer o quê? – Demi perguntou ao olhar para Selena que mantinha os olhos fechados

– Você sabe do que estou falando – disse abrindo os olhos

– Você quer isso? – Demi colocou a mão dentro do pequeno short de Selena, acariciando sua intimidade por cima da calcinha.

– S-sim, por favor – Selena implorava

– Com prazer

Demi tirou o short de Selena lentamente, seus dedos roçavam nas pernas de sua esposa, fazendo-a ainda mais excitada.

– Dem, por favor. Eu quero agora – Selena implorava novamente, mas Demi apenas ria pela pressa da mais velha.

Demi parou com seus joguinhos e tirou a calcinha de Selena. O ar frio que entrava na intimidade da mais velha, só a deixava ainda mais impaciente. Demi sabia como provocá-la.

– Demetria, se você não fizer agora, eu mesma faço – Selena gritou – Não importa se é com a língua ou com seus dedos, eu... eu apenas quero sentir você dentro de mim. AGORA.

A mais nova surpreendeu Selena, ao introduzir logo de cara dois dedos em seu centro quente. Selena mexia os quadris, aproximando-se ainda mais dos dedos ágeis da Lovato.

– Hmmmm...Demi, mais rápido

Selena quase não podia suportar as ondas de prazer que subiam por todo o seu corpo. Seus joelhos já estavam fracos.

Demi introduziu mais um dedo, agora já eram três. Ela passou a dar movimentos mais fortes e precisos, batendo em um único ponto que causava mais prazer em Selena, pois sempre que ela o atingia, Selena se contorcia em seus dedos.

– Dem, não pare, amor. Está quase lá – Selena falou sem fôlego. Seu orgasmo estava próximo.

– Huuuuum... Oh Demi – gemia

Toda a onda de prazer que Selena sentia anteriormente foi triplicada. Ela sentia espasmos por todo o corpo.

Demi estava satisfeita por causar todas essas sensações em Selena.

Depois de tirar os dedos da área mais privada de Selena, Demi deixou-se cair por cima do corpo da bela mulher que se tornara sua esposa, pousando o seu rosto no pescoço de Selena.

– Demi? – Selena falou tentando acalmar sua respiração ainda ofegante.

– Hum? – Demi estava tão exausta, que não era capaz de formular uma frase coerente.

– Não durma, agora é minha vez – Demi levantou seu rosto para encarar Selena e vê-la com um sorriso malicioso.

Demi logo esqueceu toda a exaustão que sentia. Cada minuto com Selena era perfeito, ela não perderia tempo dormindo.

Selena deitou Demi na cama e subiu em cima dela.

Será uma longa noite...

(...)

Demi dormiu com o corpo quente de Selena em seus braços. O calor que emanava do corpo das duas produzia uma energia que seria capaz de iluminar uma casa inteira.

Na manhã seguinte, o corpo de Selena já não produzia tal calor tão convidativo. Sua pele já não era rosada, foi substituída por uma cor assustadoramente pálida.

Demi já esperava por esse momento. Selena já tinha preparado-a para isso. Mas foi um choque dormir com uma Selena viva e feliz, e acordar com um corpo gelado e sem vida.

A mais nova não estava totalmente triste. Os anos que passou com Selena, valeram por uma vida inteira, e nem a morte mudará isso.

No dia do casamento de Demi e Selena, o padre disse _"Até que a morte as separe"_. Ele estava errado. Nem a morte pode separar um compromisso selado com um amor puro e verdadeiro.

E foi assim com Demi e Selena, as duas vão estar juntas pela eternidade. Enquanto uma delas viver, esse amor estará também vivo em seus corações.

Demi tatuou _DL4SG _na lateral de seu pulso esquerdo, essa seria mais uma demonstração de amor da mais nova para a sua falecida esposa.

Selena estaria para sempre no coração de Demi, nas suas lembranças, e agora, em seu corpo.

A vida é sobre isso. Não é sobre os longos anos de vida que você vive. É sobre o tempo feliz que você passa ao lado de quem ama. Não importa se foi por um curto espaço de tempo, será eterno se for verdadeiro.


End file.
